Trouble Maker
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: "If I wanted anymore harm to you… I would've killed you here, back at the casino… Any point in time…" He stated rather blankly and to that Alfred took the medicine and water, gulping down the whole glass. As he finished he looked at the Russian once again and sighed. "So.. what are you gonna do to me now…?"
1. Unintentional Screw Ups

Title: Trouble Marker

Rating: Mature (Sexual References, foul language, violence)

Pairing: America x Russia (Alfred x Ivan)

Description: What's the best way of dealing with your enemy, trick them into what will be their demise. The issue is, what would you do now after losing your entertainment?

Author's Note: This is an experimental story. I just recently got back into writing Fanfiction, so this is the newest of all the stories. I will must likely take down all the ones before this. There is also Russian Characters in the story, so if there happens to be a mess up, please let me know. They will not be represented by there countries.

* * *

The music roared loudly, bodies mingling, the pungent smell of liquor lingering around in the already sweaty, heated air. Nonetheless, the figure continued to weave through the dance floor with ease, so much so, nobody stupid or drunk enough was able to touch him. As he made it across the floor to the table in front of him. There sat a few, intimidating, older men probably twice his age. Not fazed that he made his presence know, but rather appreciative.

"So what brings you here… Braginski?" The eldest of the men spoke, smoking rather hefty, a harsh cough leaving his battered lungs that signaled he only had a few years to live but regardless decided to continue to destroy them. The only two men that sat beside the smoker only stared at the tall russian, obviously his lackeys. "Here to deliver some results." He responded in a deep monotone voice as he stared just as intimidating, violet eyes piercing his soul if he had one, of course.

"You know that wouldn't be the only thing you'd be here for…" And this was true, Ivan wanted more that to deliver the faithful news to the old man, he was destined to take over the business. To become the "head honcho" of what was his grandfather's. But of course he didn't say anything. It wouldn't matter, because the end result was the same, inevitably. The older man let out a weak chuckle, Ivan would never change and that's what reminded him of his grandfather. The very same cold eyes that could kill.

After a rather intense conversation about what was to be private and his inheritance, Ivan resorted to trudging to the back of the club. He was to continue his original plans after his visit but the rainy gray, washed out scene and bustling crowd that flocked the streets definitely deter him from traveling the normal way. The dusty blond turned, walking along the dark alleyway. Which he had preferred to take anyway and it now being way more convenient.

As he continued, he felt a presence, that similar feeling that plagued his nightmares but never had the nerve to address it. Because it was rather exhilarating to feel this same presence be so close and yet so far. Ivan couldn't help but release a soft chuckle underneath his breath. Making a detour from his original route to the open backway between buildings and when he stopped, violet eyes looked up to the swirling clouds of rage. _What perfect weather we're having_.

"So what's the plan today?" He called out, echoing out rather loud enough for whoever in the area to hear. It would have been mistaken to be empty if a figure, much more smaller and petite compared to the Russian's frame with a light that had glinted off their blue eyes from a distance and a rather smug grin along his face didn't step out. "You know, the usual takeout."

"You know with all these puns. I'd have to assume you're a fatass." He joked rather solemnly, turning to face the American. "I wouldn't put it past you to." The smaller of the two stepped close enough to toss a folder to the other before leaning against the wall. The response he got, was an eyebrow raise and quick yet very uninterested look through the documents handed over.

"You suck at your job…"

"And why is that?" There was an eyebrow raise, waiting for the insult to follow. "Because this doesn't apply to me.."

"I wouldn't be too quick to say that-..."

And just like that, rather on time, there was a few ticking noises that followed and was loud enough to echo throughout the alleyway. But as soon as it stopped, the was a bright shine of light from the direction they walked from. A gust of air followed and a loud booming noise. Just like that, there was debris and rubble that took the building's place, the same building that contain what use to be the old smoking man and his lackeys.

The Russian's eyes widen, "What the fuck-"

"I took care of the issue"

Ivan snapped his attention back to the American before charging at him, gripping at his neck and raising him high enough off the ground. "You've destroyed my progress…" His grip tighten, causing Alfred to gag but not resist the clenching of the male, instead the was a glint from behind his back. Where the American made an attempt to slash at the Russian's arm, causing it to bleed and a tear along the trench coat. This caused Ivan to drop him rather harshly and as Alfred got to his feet, he wiped the bit of blood that escaped his lips, off.

"Good guy my ass…"

"Now who said that, I'm just as bad… Maybe even worse"

Alfred ran towards him, knife still in hand and swinging motion in attempts to make more bloody damage. Yet not making much more progress, Ivan dodging most, if not all the knife blade's attempts. This was the sixth encounter where Alfred tried to ruffle Ivan's feathers and yet, even if he had killed his main source of power, Ivan stayed rather cool than most.

 _It must of been the russian._ Alfred thought to himself, still trying to make an indent anywhere on his enemy. What he didn't anticipate to happen next was the sudden tackle to the ground where he ended up underneath the russian in what was to be his last moments. The russian's eyes glazed over in what was to be an impenetrable state in which Ivan wouldn't care what Alfred had to say, he wouldn't be able to hear him anyway.

The knife still in his hand, didn't hesitate to stab Ivan in his shoulder. There was a surge of pain and adrenaline, the rain still pouring and now rather harshly across the figures that laid in the alleyway opening. Yet in those moments, Ivan stared down at Alfred, breathing rather heavily. Mainly to do with him handling the adrenaline high but Alfred stared up at him, eyes large and more lost than he'd ever remember being.

No, this definitely isn't like before. He's never stabbed a guy, he never laid in the position where he could die right on him. He could have easily slid from underneath and went on, but something was definitely wrong. It definitely didn't help that Ivan was still staring, more of gazing with no focus. He'd only been stabbed one other time and yet it was the first time all over again.

Alfred pulled out his knife that was embedded in the taller male. He just had contact with his crime... and it wasn't exhilarating.

What happened next was that Alfred slid from underneath Ivan and watched as the man he just stabbed fall to his side, his breathing slowing and eyes dilating. Alfred watched with intensity, almost like a child who accidently hurt their other sibling to the extreme and there he stood, his adversary bleeding out.

And he should be gone, out of there, and yet he couldn't go.


	2. Karma has debts

Author's Note: Hello guys, So this chapter does have Russian dialect/characters in it. If there's any screw ups with it, please let me know so I can correct it.

* * *

He couldn't move, still there, mind boggling at the sight of what he caused. No, he didn't have a change of emotions about what his job was. But instead he realized how close he was to death. How close it was to kill or be killed.

What was his next plan of action? It seemed he had been pondering about this for hours, even though in reality it was only a few minutes that he had been there. Just like a hit-and-run, he knew there were two options and jail wasn't one of them. So yes, he did start to run, but not without leaving a memento that would only be known to Ivan. A scar that would decide his fate on whether to live or die.

Ivan on the other hand, eyes still glazed over but attentive at seeing the blurred figure run from the scene. In those exact moments, he saw what was to be his future. Being stabbed, left in the cold and bleeding out. That was what his enemy wanted and truth be told, Ivan wanted the same… for Alfred. He grunted lowly as he moved to lay on his back, his breathing slowing down even further. He knew where he was stabbed, he knew it was his lung.

As he was preparing for his cold demise, the rain unexpectedly stopped hitting his face. But before he could pry his eyes open, everything went dark. The empty and cold noise of the alley way was replaced with soft beeps and a continuous air noise.

Ivan laid, rather exhausted but feeling much better than he were before and when he felt something lukewarm press against his head. He peered, vision still blurred but was surrounded by figures he didn't know. Jumping up from the bed, a pain shot up his body causing him to fall back down. Panic in his eyes, but his composure was far from it. The next thing he heard was a voice trying reassure him of safety, as well as the wound inflicted.

The same man that was on the brink of death was now shrouded in pillows and monitors; hooked in from every which direction, indicating that he did indeed taken a hit, a pretty hard one at that. "Где*...ugh..." He stuttered, feel nauseated and once again blacked out.

-Alfred-

He rested against the wall of the casino, huffing softly as he waited. Hoping that this time when they actually met, the rendezvous would go according to plan. It had been a couple of weeks since the event that Alfred ran from. He had time to evaluate his situation, knowing that when he called the ambulance, it was probably the more moral approach than letting the Russian die in the alleyway.

As he thought about his actions, his colleague finally walked up rather late as usual. But nonetheless here, unlike the last time they said they would show up. Alfred grinned, offering him a briefcase of business items, not too important really. But it was always a kick when he got to see his colleague stressing that they had major paperwork.

"Lets just head inside alright, I'll explain the rest." Alfred said cooly, leading the way as the brunette followed after him.

When they got situated at a table deep into the building, where just ahead was live entertainment of dancing and singing. Which honestly they couldn't care less about, but it was a nice atmosphere to be in. Well, sorta nice. Alfred was bit hard to please.

"So explain this to me again. What was the point of it?" Yao, his small, brunette, long-haired friend with big brown eyes asked still rather confused. He always knew Alfred had this weird way of planning and dragging out events that weren't even necessary. "Well-"

His words faltered, Yao tilted his head, wondering what happened. Now noticing that Alfred's eyes widened in what would be the most surprised or shocked expression he's ever he turned his head in the same direction that Alfred was looking in, he really didn't have a clue to what he was so startled about. But Alfred knew all too well; and only told Yao that he would be back just briefly, but if he wasn't, to leave without him. Just before Yao could question why, Alfred was gone in an instant.

*"сука…" The dusty blonde growled, watching as the American ran off in a different direction. They both had made eye contact, that was for sure, and they both knew the result of this encounter. After laying in that hospital bed for about a week, even though he was advised to not leave and was even restrained a few times for trying to escape, he eventually snapped.

Trudging after him, pushing past people with no regard and when a person tried to fight. The Russian had no problem in punching his lights out, this caused the crowd to go wild around him in fear and anger. But as they stupidly fought or ran from each other, Ivan continued to walk ahead; down the corridor of where Alfred ran through, following until he was trapped in a corner like a mouse. Here came the cat, ready for his prey once again. Grabbing onto Alfred and this time ripping off his coat, where last time he hid his weapon of choice.

"You don't know… what you've got into…" He then tossed the American against the wall rather harshly, murder-ladened eyes staring him down before picking up the male once more and tossing him. Ivan received another yelp of pain from the other, already starting to look battered and bruised from the many tosses around the hall. This eventually led the American to bleed as the abuse began to intensify, crimson liquid dripping from his lips and forehead.

"W-Wait…" He coughed once again. "T-This isn't going to help you-" A groan escaped his lips, falling to the floor in pain, holding onto his sides because honestly that was where the majority of the injury had occurred. But the Russian let him go regardless, still a murderous intent burning in his eyes but with the self control the American didn't know anybody had.

"Y-you have the greatest anger y-yet so much pain…" There was an uneasy sigh, his insides feeling broken or fractured, maybe a rib, a hip, anything important really. There was no response from the Russian, so he continued while resting his eyes. Because if anything, he felt as though he was going to die regardless.

"And now I'm in the same position huh?.. Bleeding out with a look in my eyes of 'why?'... And I think I know the answer…" This wasn't a reasoning? This was just what he actually felt, maybe Ivan could relate… Because maybe he had the same remorse that Alfred did. Maybe… Cause he wasn't dead yet. Key word: Yet.

And he didn't expect it but Ivan sat across from him, letting out a sigh but keeping his eyes locked on Alfred. "And what would that be?" He responded, which Alfred was grateful for some unexplainable reason.

"Because we don't really want to hurt people...we're just fucked up…" And before Ivan could respond, Alfred passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

*Where - где

*Bitch - сука


	3. Sowing Up Wounds

As Alfred came to, his sides burned with searing pain but regardless he felt so much better than what happened in that corridor. Speaking of corridor, Alfred looked around in confusion as this definitely wasn't the corridor of the building that.. he was dying in. He tried to move but his arms were stopped in the midst of action and when he glanced, they were in fact shackled.

Oh fuck… He thought to himself, please let it be that it wasn't that Russian guy who tied him up him at wherever the fuck he was at. Which as he checked his other surroundings, he noticed it was like a living space, very minimalistic but yet in a simple and classy manner. Next to where he was shackled, there was a coffee table and on that table was a few papers, a vase full of trimmed sunflowers and a… medical kit?

The next place he looked was upon his body, which he was indeed missing his shirt. But to replace the nudity of his upper body was bandages and he assumed that someone, hopeful not the Russian, but slim chances of that happen was second to none, had fixed him up. Which is obviously the reason why he wasn't dead.

But now his eyes gazed back up to his shackles and he gave them a few more tugs to see how secure they were and sure enough they were done well. He also noticed that his feet were shackled as well. Now what was he supposed to do, there definitely was an obstacle in his way of escaping and surely the injuries weren't the first priority.

"So I see you have awaken…" A low ring echoed across the room, Ivan had come back into the living room where he had sat a serving dish on the table to which had medicine, tea and food. Then Ivan sat down across from Alfred, gesturing to the items. "As you can see… I can't move.."

The Russian chuckled rather deeply. "You can… Give them a hard tug…"

He was skeptical that it was trap, but he did as Ivan said. Giving it a few hard attempts before the tighten lock of the chain had fell to the floor, still leaving him chained up, but much more freedom to move his arms and legs about. As he sat up, the pain coursing through his body, he was able to grab the medicine and look at the staring Russian. "Should I even begin to trust what you've done to these items…"

"If I wanted anymore harm to you… I would've killed you here, back at the casino… Any point in time…" He stated rather blankly and to that Alfred took the medicine and water, gulping down the whole glass. As he finished he looked at the Russian once again and sighed. "So.. what are you gonna do to me now…?"

"That part I haven't decided upon. But I do want some answers from you..."

And with that, Ivan and Alfred started to have a conversation, while it was quiet and rather awkward with having someone who completely hated your guts sitting right across from you. But in regards of what they said and what answers Alfred provided, it was very informational. They did sit there for a few hours as well, not that Alfred had anywhere else to go but he was very forth coming with conversations.

They were unconsciously bonding, learning more about what makes them tick and just what serious and fucked up experiences they had through their 'line of work'. Just when the day was beginning to end and they ran out of informational topics to express, Alfred leaned back and sighed. "So have you thought about what you're going to do with me?"

Ivan grabbed the plates and stood, rather quiet while doing so and just before he entered the kitchen he spoke in a low and reserved tone. "Lets sleep on that thought, hmm?"

With that, the rest of the night was full of non-sleep-filled hours. Ivan had had left him a comforter blanket and pain-killers for when the medicine wore off but other than that, he didn't have anything else to do. He surely wasn't sleepy and the last entertaining thing had just left for bed. So Alfred laid there and truly pondered, just what did he accomplish whist with this man?

He learned his name, Ivan Braginski. A child of two other siblings, being the middle child he didn't get much attention. Is what Alfred assumed. He knew that Ivan was a lone wolf and that he was destined for this line of work. So when Alfred destroyed that building, he destroyed all the progress Ivan made to become the honcho of the works. It really did take every ounce not to kill the American.

Eventually all this thinking tired him out, falling asleep to the quietness that surrounded him.

The very next morning, Ivan was the first one to be up. In the backyard of where he lived, which was a rural area not too far from the city but just far enough to be able to sleep at night with no interruptions, just the way he liked it. As Ivan tended to his flowers, picking a few of them to replace the flowers that resided in the vase, he began to think.

This time out here next to the things that made him feel more human, more alive, more him, it got him to really evaluate what was to come next.

What was he supposed to do with him now?

He had already beat the living daylights out of the blonde and he already vented his hate and anger towards him as well… But what was next? He could just kill him, that is the next step in his 'plans'. But in all reality, he didn't really care to do it anymore. There wouldn't be any accomplishment out of doing so. Especially since the American didn't exactly leave him to die, he did call an ambulance…

What am I thinking…?

He questioned himself again, this time more confused than ever. Wondering why it was worth thinking about sparing a random assassin's life. Well, not totally random, they did have a few encounters before but that didn't really matter.

He'd let him go. Ivan knew that was craziest thing he could of ever suggest, but honestly. There was definitely a lot of trust that went through these two in a matter of weeks. They seem to be on a mutual standpoint. Like Alfred said, "We're just fucked up…"

And to all honesty, they were just fucked up.


	4. Where Forgiveness Can Put You

Author's Note: Hello guys, So this chapter does have Russian dialect/characters in it. If there's any screw ups with it, please let me know so I can correct it.

* * *

He couldn't move, still there, mind boggling at the sight of what he caused. No, he didn't have a change of emotions about what his job was. But instead he realized how close he was to death. How close it was to kill or be killed.

What was his next plan of action? It seemed he had been pondering about this for hours, even though in reality it was only a few minutes that he had been there. Just like a hit-and-run, he knew there were two options and jail wasn't one of them. So yes, he did start to run, but not without leaving a memento that would only be known to Ivan. A scar that would decide his fate on whether to live or die.

Ivan on the other hand, eyes still glazed over but attentive at seeing the blurred figure run from the scene. In those exact moments, he saw what was to be his future. Being stabbed, left in the cold and bleeding out. That was what his enemy wanted and truth be told, Ivan wanted the same… for Alfred. He grunted lowly as he moved to lay on his back, his breathing slowing down even further. He knew where he was stabbed, he knew it was his lung.

As he was preparing for his cold demise, the rain unexpectedly stopped hitting his face. But before he could pry his eyes open, everything went dark. The empty and cold noise of the alley way was replaced with soft beeps and a continuous air noise.

Ivan laid, rather exhausted but feeling much better than he were before and when he felt something lukewarm press against his head. He peered, vision still blurred but was surrounded by figures he didn't know. Jumping up from the bed, a pain shot up his body causing him to fall back down. Panic in his eyes, but his composure was far from it. The next thing he heard was a voice trying reassure him of safety, as well as the wound inflicted.

The same man that was on the brink of death was now shrouded in pillows and monitors; hooked in from every which direction, indicating that he did indeed taken a hit, a pretty hard one at that. "Где*...ugh..." He stuttered, feel nauseated and once again blacked out.

-Alfred-

He rested against the wall of the casino, huffing softly as he waited. Hoping that this time when they actually met, the rendezvous would go according to plan. It had been a couple of weeks since the event that Alfred ran from. He had time to evaluate his situation, knowing that when he called the ambulance, it was probably the more moral approach than letting the Russian die in the alleyway.

As he thought about his actions, his colleague finally walked up rather late as usual. But nonetheless here, unlike the last time they said they would show up. Alfred grinned, offering him a briefcase of business items, not too important really. But it was always a kick when he got to see his colleague stressing that they had major paperwork.

"Lets just head inside alright, I'll explain the rest." Alfred said cooly, leading the way as the brunette followed after him.

When they got situated at a table deep into the building, where just ahead was live entertainment of dancing and singing. Which honestly they couldn't care less about, but it was a nice atmosphere to be in. Well, sorta nice. Alfred was bit hard to please.

"So explain this to me again. What was the point of it?" Yao, his small, brunette, long-haired friend with big brown eyes asked still rather confused. He always knew Alfred had this weird way of planning and dragging out events that weren't even necessary. "Well-"

His words faltered, Yao tilted his head, wondering what happened. Now noticing that Alfred's eyes widened in what would be the most surprised or shocked expression he's ever he turned his head in the same direction that Alfred was looking in, he really didn't have a clue to what he was so startled about. But Alfred knew all too well; and only told Yao that he would be back just briefly, but if he wasn't, to leave without him. Just before Yao could question why, Alfred was gone in an instant.

*"сука…" The dusty blonde growled, watching as the American ran off in a different direction. They both had made eye contact, that was for sure, and they both knew the result of this encounter. After laying in that hospital bed for about a week, even though he was advised to not leave and was even restrained a few times for trying to escape, he eventually snapped.

Trudging after him, pushing past people with no regard and when a person tried to fight. The Russian had no problem in punching his lights out, this caused the crowd to go wild around him in fear and anger. But as they stupidly fought or ran from each other, Ivan continued to walk ahead; down the corridor of where Alfred ran through, following until he was trapped in a corner like a mouse. Here came the cat, ready for his prey once again. Grabbing onto Alfred and this time ripping off his coat, where last time he hid his weapon of choice.

"You don't know… what you've got into…" He then tossed the American against the wall rather harshly, murder-ladened eyes staring him down before picking up the male once more and tossing him. Ivan received another yelp of pain from the other, already starting to look battered and bruised from the many tosses around the hall. This eventually led the American to bleed as the abuse began to intensify, crimson liquid dripping from his lips and forehead.

"W-Wait…" He coughed once again. "T-This isn't going to help you-" A groan escaped his lips, falling to the floor in pain, holding onto his sides because honestly that was where the majority of the injury had occurred. But the Russian let him go regardless, still a murderous intent burning in his eyes but with the self control the American didn't know anybody had.

"Y-you have the greatest anger y-yet so much pain…" There was an uneasy sigh, his insides feeling broken or fractured, maybe a rib, a hip, anything important really. There was no response from the Russian, so he continued while resting his eyes. Because if anything, he felt as though he was going to die regardless.

"And now I'm in the same position huh?.. Bleeding out with a look in my eyes of 'why?'... And I think I know the answer…" This wasn't a reasoning? This was just what he actually felt, maybe Ivan could relate… Because maybe he had the same remorse that Alfred did. Maybe… Cause he wasn't dead yet. Key word: Yet.

And he didn't expect it but Ivan sat across from him, letting out a sigh but keeping his eyes locked on Alfred. "And what would that be?" He responded, which Alfred was grateful for some unexplainable reason.

"Because we don't really want to hurt people...we're just fucked up…" And before Ivan could respond, Alfred passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

*Where - где

*Bitch - сука


	5. Alliances

Just as promised, the next day Ivan met Alfred at the building doors where Alfred came out in a similar attire from yesterday, truth be told, he had fell in love with the slightly puffy shirt and slack pants with suspenders. So much so he began to elaborate on the style, including fedoras and handkerchiefs. This new style only made the already smiling Alfred glow even brighter.

Ivan watched, almost in awe at how happy someone could be with their… friend. Yes, friend, Ivan would still need time to get use to it. But it was much easier to remember now. "So what's our first plan of action?"

"We're first going to eat at a restaurant!" Alfred chanted, walking ahead in strides, having a very reserved Ivan following behind. But here they were, walking along to enjoy their day. In any point in time Ivan would have a moment of thinking. Where he'd question how Alfred became an assassin, how they even crossed paths, and why they continued to hang out with each other despite their close calls with death.

Ivan wasn't the kind of guy to allow a person, especially someone like Alfred, in his life. But the saying, opposites attract was surely an understatement. They did eventually make it to the restaurant, which had a very homely vibe. It was a papa-mama restaurant with a nice Italian influence. Seemed as though they were literally having a date. "So Ivan, tell me more about your childhood, will ya?"

And just like that, though he had a bit of hesitation until Alfred settled down. Ivan talked about specific things in his youth and Alfred was very invested in every word he said. "-eventually I had to transfer schools, Natalia had a hard time with it as well…" He sighed, drinking a bit of wine while Alfred finished his food. "Ahh I see, well, I can relate to that. Just when I was about to graduate, we had to up and move. My poor little brother couldn't keep up with it and he's a good child. But he just struggled…"

Alfred stood, "Oh let me clean up a bit. Then we can head out. Alright?" The Russian nodded, taking another sip. *"да, just take your time of course…"

Alfred had left for a bit midst getting ready. Unbeknownst to Ivan, while he knew there were cruel people in the world, he didn't know those same cruel people would be sitting at a table across from his. With those same cruel people who stood and gestured for everybody to leave except for Ivan, who didn't pay them no mind.

"So dis is the Braginski guy huh? Doesn't look too tough to me." Someone said with superiority or stupidity, Ivan couldn't pin point that yet but regardless he stood and turned to face whoever called him out. "Yeah, dis guy is s'pposed to be a killa?"

There was about four guys who stood just ahead, rather tough looking but nothing Ivan couldn't take care of. "Y'think he'd remember us."

"You'd think. But I don't care to and you'd all be wise to leave." He replied rather coldly, eyes fixed over with deadly intent. Ivan indeed didn't remember the lot of these guys, but honestly he didn't care. He wasn't going to let something or someone ruin any of his relaxation.

"Ah, see dat ain't happening. _You'd_ be wise and not talk shit, little *снежинка…"

His eyes widened in regrettable disdain, yeah, he hadn't been called that in over a decade. But now he remembered, he definitely remembered…. "*вот блин..." He cursed under his breath, but there was shock of remembrance of his past that made him fear the group that was in front of him. His childhood had shown.

And when they did take down Ivan in what was to be one of the most traumatic manners. Two of the four knocked him over and struggled with the fighting man. Who did give it his all to damage them, but was unsuccessful at defeating his opponents. Just as he was pressed against the wall, the two guys were on either side, pinning him down.

The leader of this group stepped up with a maniacal grin slapped across his face. "So, tell me. Big bad wolf, whadda you learn? Cause dis time, you're not getting away…" There was a pocket knife and lighter involved to which he flashed at Ivan.

"You had so much potential, all you had to do was listen… Such a pathetic dog…" The leader grabbed Ivan's collar and ripped it to expose the flesh wounds of his past. "You thought you'd be worth anymore than this?" Then the unspeakable things had happened, the same things that made Ivan the way he was. A Braginski. The same things that changed his outlook on life. Those single excruciating burns across his skin, across his trachea, across his jugular, across his spinal cord. Near death yet so far.

There was harsh hit, but not across Ivan's skin, but across one of the mafioso's head. Alfred took a stool and with all the muscle he had mustered, made a connection of wood to head. Clonking the guy into what could be a concussion. His blue eyes seethed with rage and it didn't stop there. Alfred began to charge towards the men, pouncing onto one them and with no hesitation, snapped his neck.

There was the assassin that Ivan questioned so often...

And that question, he definitely had an answer to. But he didn't just stand there in awe and watch Alfred take all the vengeful glory, Ivan did transfer his power. By grabbing his captor and delivered a squeezing grip around his neck.

Alfred finished the last guy off before looking toward Ivan, taking a deep breath and walking over. Ivan had suffered for so many years and honestly, this was the kind of closure he could use to end all the childhood suffering he had, it definitely wasn't the life changing experience, but it was the closure he needed.

Spaghetti, a classic dish between those experienced with Italian heritage to those who learn these recipes from word of mouth. It was almost too easy to replicate and so easy to add a spin on the dish itself. From the al dente of noodles to the steaming of them, to the tomato sauce to the alfredo. Pasta was probably the heart of the whole entire dish.

"Eat it you fucking pig!" Alfred shoved a plate of spaghetti against Ivan's enemy's face. Which Ivan was surprised about, but didn't object to the odd torture method. "How fucking dare you come and threaten this man!" There was another pile of spaghetti that was shoved against his face, making it hard for him to breathe.

"I will fucking destroy you!"

"Alfred…"

His anger gaze left the man's tomato and pasta covered face to look at Ivan's soft eyes. He let out a sigh and nodded, dropping the plates to the ground and took a step back. " _You're_ a pathetic excuse…" And with that, Alfred stomped away, heading outside to blow off steam.

 _God he's amazing…_ He thought, which was random given the situation. But no doubt felt that regardless. He turned the man to look at him, squeezing at his windpipe. "You should've left when you had the chance… *снежинка…"

From the outside, Alfred could hear the screams of the guy obviously suffering from some major torturing. He was currently sitting at one of the outdoor tables while smoking. Admittedly, Alfred wanted to see what happened to that guy. But he walked out like such a badass, it would have been bad to storm back in just for that one moment. He'd just ask about it later.

A bit of time passed before Ivan stepped out of the restaurant, looking for Alfred; who was currently on his third cigarette. "You know those things can kill?" Ivan joked quietly, not sure if the topic was appropriate enough after all the events that took place. But Alfred laughed regardless, putting out his smoke and then looking at Ivan.

"You know, after all the things we've done. This _will_ probably kill me."

* * *

*да - Yes

*снежинка - Snowflake

*вот блин - Oh shit


	6. You're a Concern

Alfred sighed as he plopped down on his couch, Ivan walking from his kitchen to pour them both a drink. Lately they've both been hanging out more and more often, just going back and forth from their places. It had been about a month since the incident had occurred, Ivan clearly wasn't going to talk about his past. No matter how many times Alfred bugged him, or threatened him, or just simply asked from the nature of a friend.

Ivan wasn't going to talk and that was that. But Alfred had some secrets that he kept from the Russian just as well. So when Ivan questioned the American, the only response he got was 'It's just business.'

He passed the American his glass of liquor, watching as he drunk it rather quickly. "Alfred I hope this isn't your normal drinking routine. Because you've been doing this for a week.." Ivan said rather concern, sitting down next to Alfred. Surely Alfred had some demons because with the smiling, energetic, happy-go-lucky guys such as himself did turn to a drinking, smoking, massacre of a killer.

"I'm feeling stressed out… Don't worry Ivan.."

They relaxed for a bit, Ivan watching Alfred, seeing him drift in and out. Knowing that it was the liquor that was causing him to be this way and to be honest, Ivan wanted to be the friend that Alfred needed and just remove all the poison the small blonde was used to. But honestly, he wasn't in control of the American. But he did care.

And as the American passed out from exhaustion, Ivan stood up and carried him back to his room. Laying him down in bed and covering him up with the blanket. He'd probably talk about his concerns about the liquor and cigarettes later. But as for now, the American was going to need a ton of painkillers and fresh air.

That's when Ivan got to work cleaning up the American's messy apartment, huffing out softly. When things got like this, the Russian had as much time as he could ever ask thinking about the things he cared about. Knowing that Alfred will be passed out for a few hours and when he would come to, he would just request painkillers, a hot bath and a glass of liquor.

But this time Ivan would speak his feelings, that he trusted Alfred and wanted to spend happier moments with him. Truly his only friend that did care about him in return. Ivan started to fall for him hard… Not like anyone and surely there wouldn't be another like him. It was settled, he had the courage and the voice to tell him.

And just a few hours, just like Ivan said, Alfred woke up with a major headache. But he stumbled out of the bed and slowly tottered down the hallway groaning. Being scared by the male who stood at the end of the hallway with a cup and medicine.

"Ah, Ivan you scared the shit out of me man!" Alfred laughed, still clearly out of it but took the glass and medicine, chugging it before groaning once more childishly. "Ivan, water really?"

"Alfred, you can't always drink liquor-"

"And why not?" He walked around the tall male and towards his liquor. "Because it's not healthy, neither is smoking all these cigarettes…"

Suddenly Alfred came back and flailed his arms. "Did you just rid of all my liquor?!" He was steaming in rage, face obviously showing that off. "Of course not… But will you just hear me out-"

"That you tossed my stuff?!"

"No you idiot, that I care about you!" His voice rumbled, eyebrows furrowing and grabbing a hold of the American. "I... uh.. Care about you… A lot Alfred… I don't want to see you drown in these habits and I definitely don't want something worse to happen to you. So can we talk about it, please?"

All his anger seemed to fade as Ivan's emotions were spilled, eyes widened and mouth closed shut. "I-I mean… yeah… Let me just grab a cola…"

"Alright Alfred…"

They then sat on the couch, Alfred curled up in a blanket while holding his soda. Ivan sitting right next to him, slightly turned to look at Alfred. It hadn't been this awkward since Alfred invited him to go to Gilbert's party. There were some crazy things that happened there and one of them was the fact many people close to Alfred flocked towards them when they saw Ivan.

But this time, it was a one on one kind of conversation and Alfred was just a nervous as Ivan. "So… I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately… I've just been stressed about this job I'm taking…"

"What kind of job is it?"

"Well… Let's say it's not a normal assassination…" Alfred chuckled, but Ivan wasn't falling for it. His eyes were sternly watching the other, raising an eyebrow in question. "Alright, alright. So… It's outta state and it requires multiple killings… Honestly this is probably the most dangerous job I've taken… Because they want to see evidence…"

Alfred was definitely nervous, but he laughed regardless in hopes that it would ease the negative tension. "So… What are you planning on doing? You're going to deny the job, *да"

"Of course not, I have to make this money…" Alfred jumped up, hugging the blanket around him even more.

"But… You said it yourself, it's dangerous!" He huffed, easing Alfred back down and gently squeezing his shoulders. "Don't you get that gut feeling, that maybe if it's dangerous, you shouldn't do it?"

Alfred shook his head, indicating that he didn't get that. Honestly Alfred didn't rely on that gut feeling all too often if at all… The only person he'd felt that with was with Ivan and Ivan wasn't even his target. He had to make his living and killing people was that call. "I've been tangled with danger for years and I can't just drop a mission because a client is specific about the killings."

"But wouldn't you drop it for me?" Alfred would have responded but he was more occupied with the fact that Ivan's lips were connected with his, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. His processing was slow, Ivan was kissing him. Ivan? and him? Kissing? Is this what Ivan meant by caring about him?

Alfred only responded to the kiss and not the questions that bounced around his head. Eyes closing in the heat of the moment and his hands resting on the Russian's cheeks. Their bodies pressed together in what was an unbreakable connection.

Ivan was telling Alfred his feelings.

* * *

*да - Yes


	7. Who Are You Really?

Ivan held onto the smaller man as though this would keep him here forever. As though this was the only solution and when he broke the kiss, he was left with blue eyes gazing up at him, lips parted with heavy breathes leaving them. Maybe this was the best choice... Or the worst, Ivan would have to see how the American reacted.

"U-um… I-Is this what you meant..?" Alfred asked, feeling rather weak from the sudden euphoria. "Because if so… You've definitely convinced me…" Giggles escaped his lips and a smile creeping up onto his face.

Ivan blinked a couple of times before chuckling softly in relief. "I really do mean this…"

"Then I guess…" He let of a dramatic sigh for effects. "I won't pick up the work. But you gotta help me pay rent." Alfred whispered, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, bringing him down for another kiss. This time, more expectant and they focused on that kiss , their lips mingling. Ivan getting a bit more eager to taste what Alfred had and Alfred had been more than willing to let Ivan have a taste.

Their tongues met, both in a combat against one another. But the American was taken over in a heartbeat and as Ivan explored the caverns of the other, he definitely tasted the bitterness of cigarettes, soda not helping to overpower the taste. Ivan had pulled away and coughed, rather disgusted.

"You also have to quit smoking…"

"Wait what!? But that's my comfort!?" Alfred whined, pulling away from the Russian and he probably would have gotten far if Ivan's grip wasn't like steel. "Like you said, after all we've went through. Those cigarette will kill you."

Alfred eyes widened, not from what Ivan said, but from how Ivan remembered from so long ago that Alfred said those words. "I do plan on keeping you with me for a long time." Ivan murmured quietly, stroking Alfred's cheek gently. Shyness soon envolped Alfred, pressing against Ivan's hand. This guy was honestly a sweetheart.

"Now go brush your teeth." As Alfred stood, being completely defeated by how Ivan swooned him in what was to be their life. He began to walk away but not without receiving a smack on the ass.

And later in the night, Alfred and Ivan were huddled together, watching a movie. _From the dead beyond_ , or some stupid name like that. Either way, they were together, chilling out while Alfred laughed occasionally from the crappy camera scenes. Ivan not amused whatsoever, what was the point of a horror movie, if it wasn't horror but sex.

So instead of watching the whole movie like Alfred was, he was occasionally glance at the smaller male in relief. He seemed to be back to normal, he wasn't running for the smokes or liquor. But instead wrapped up with Ivan under a comforter blanket.

"Ivan you okay?" Alfred looked up in worry, noticing how zoned out the Russian was. "Huh… Oh*да.." He grinned slightly, kissing the top of the American's head, only reassuring him just a bit. "Just thinking of my *Подсолнух…" He smiles to himself, knowing that Alfred definitely makes him feel warm like a sunflower would.

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "What is that?"

"Oh don't worry, you will more than likely learn…" He smiled warmly, nuzzling the American close. "Let's continue to watch the movie."

One day, Alfred had got up much earlier than Ivan, which was a change for once. They had continued their routine of switching from Alfred's to Ivan's home frequently. It had been very eventful because Alfred had dropped being an assassin, even though he missed the thrill, but he cared about Ivan and if dropping the job meant that Ivan would be happy, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

With that, Alfred headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. He felt as though they had became a couple, which was weird because all the did was sleep in each other's beds, hang out, and kiss… Okay maybe they could be considered a couple. But he suddenly jumped slightly in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

A chin resting on the American's shoulder and kisses placed against his neck sweetly. "Good morning my precious Подсолнух…" Ivan whispered softly, sleep still in his system. But Alfred smiled anyway, he figured out what that word meant, how, wasn't so romantic, because he simply did a google search. But it was so romantic nonetheless.

"G'morning my *Солнышко…" Alfred whispered back sweetly. There had been one word Alfred had remembered while searching for Russian and honestly to Ivan, hearing someone speak tender words to him so early in the morning had made the Russian feel so warm inside. So much so, he'd place even more kisses against the soft sun-kissed skin.

"I-Ivan, I have t-to tell you s-something!" Alfred in return laughed happily, feeling the Russian's hands make their up underneath his plain tee. This made the American gasp and gently hit the Russian's hands with the spatula. "No no no, no touching there!" He squirmed away, looking at Ivan shyly.

Ivan knew how Alfred felt about what was underneath his shirt and he felt bad for the affection he tried to show. "A-Ah да, I'm sorry…" He smiled slightly, cupping Alfred's cheeks and giving his lips a soft kiss.

"Do you forgive me Подсолнух?"

Alfred nodded gently, looking up at him and smiling softly, nervously rubbing his neck. Knowing that he had overreacted just a bit. "Yes, Солнышко, I forgive you."

They smiled softly, Alfred hugging onto Ivan tightly. "What did you need to tell me Подсолнух?"

He mumbled softly against Ivan's chest, which obviously the taller male couldn't hear. This made Ivan lift Alfred's face up by his chin, their eyes having contact. "What was that?"

"I want you to meet my parents…"

* * *

*да - Yes

*Подсолнух - Sunflower

*Солнышко - Little Sun (Sunshine)


	8. What I Want The Most

Ivan groaned quite annoyed as Alfred tied his tie for him, he wasn't in the mood to meet other people and surely wasn't in the mood to meet parents. But Alfred said that this was mandatory, that they didn't need to get along and they didn't need to like each other, but to tolerate each other for Alfred's sake. Yeah, this was definitely important to Alfred.

"Do we really need to go?" Alfred looked up at Ivan, raising an eyebrow as if this was really a reasonable question. "You know how I feel about this… I love my family and this is the next step. I want them to know who I really care deeply about." Alfred smiled warmly and kissed Ivan's cheek, standing on his tiptoes.

He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the small blonde's waist and moved to kiss his lips softly, swaying him. Alfred's arms wrapped themselves around the Russian's neck, loving this tender moment they shared. Ivan was a real teddy around Alfred, a protective one at that. Whenever someone had the nerve to bother the American, instead of letting Alfred deal with it, Ivan would be more than willing to prove a point.

Yeah, he definitely still had those gruesome tendencies, but they were working on that. Because Alfred also had that protective side that could destroy a whole village. Or protect a whole village? Wherever the two men were, expect them to have each other's backs.

"Alright, let's go?" He asked, smiling as Ivan let out another groan in annoyance. But that was yes to get this over with. They held hands as the left Alfred's place, looking suave as ever.

Now of course, Alfred had some concerns when it came to meeting his parents. They were chill people, but when it came to dating, well let's say that they definitely had some opinions and when Alfred meant they, he truly meant his mother. This is was the reason why he left the house in the first place.

As they made it to the door, Alfred knocked gently, glancing at Ivan with a reassuring smile and gentle hand squeeze. "Smile *Солнышко…" Alfred whispered softly, causing the Russian to smile regardless.

The door opened slowly and there appeared a small boy, around twelve who resembled Alfred with a bit more of a baby face. "Matthew!"

"Ally!" The boy cried out rather softly, but hugged Alfred's waist, burying his face against his stomach which Alfred laughed softly. "Aww, I missed you so much Mattie~..." Matthew pulled away, Alfred leaning down to give him a tight hug.

"W-Who's this Ally?" Matthew pointed to the tall man, looking rather scared. "Oh, don't worry Mattie, this Ivan. He's a nice guy and he has a present for you."

Ivan then kneeled down to meet Matthew at eye level, nervously handing him a gift. He wasn't used to little kids and wasn't used to being super nice to them either. But Matthew took the gift and thanked Ivan softly. "How about we open it inside, yeah?"

With that they walked inside, Matthew sitting down on the couch and Ivan and Alfred sitting across from him. The wrapping paper was carefully taken off and a smile crossed the small boy's face. "I've always heard of these!"

He picked up the matryoshka doll, uncapping it so he can pull out the many more of them. "Thank you Ivan!" The Russian had nodded, smiling warmly at how Matthew enjoyed his cultured gift.

"Ahh Matthew, is that our guests?" Francis called out, walking out of the room as he was fixing his shirt. "Oooh, it's finally nice to see the man that Gilbert was raving about." He offered his hand, grinning slightly as he received a handshake.

"Arthur, our guest are here, hurry up! Don't mind him, he always tries to make the best impression. But nothing comes close to me." He spoke very slyly, receiving a punch against his shoulder. Arthur standing right behind him, his face obviously showing signs of anger.

"Shut up!" He spoke rather aggressively before looking at Alfred and Ivan.

This was Alfred's family in the flesh, they weren't as bad as he first imagined. Matthew was a cutie, Francis was a very calm and well-dressed individual and Arthur, well, that was a hot-head there.

"So you must be Ivan…" Arthur said in a rather unimpressed tone, crossing his arms. "Mom, don't start that…" Alfred said with caution, squinting at him.

Arthur nodded gently, trying to get off his high horse. Then proceeded to shake Ivan's hand gently. "And you two are dating?" He said more matter-of- factly than a question.

Alfred and Ivan glanced at each other, before laughing rather awkwardly. Well, not necessarily boyfriends… Arthur didn't know what was so funny. "So are you?"

"Well, about that mom… We're not that… um… boyfriends."

"But you're living together?"

Francis came over and tugged Arthur away and laughed. "He's just a nosey one isn't here. Come on Arthur and Matthew, lets go set the table. You guys get comfortable alright?" The Frenchman led the other two into the dining room. Alfred had plopped down on the couch and sighed softly. "*Солнышко, don't mind my mom… He's always so invested in my future…"

Ivan carefully sat down and looked at the ground, his confidence fading. Alfred could feel the mood change from the taller male, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey Hey, don't let that get you down…"

"Your mom is right though, for being so invested in your future… We've been dating for over a year now… And we're not even a couple… That doesn't bother you?"

Alfred smiled softly, kissing Ivan's cheek sweetly. "No, of course not. Because you're here with me… I don't know how to explain it. But... You make me so warm inside, you sleep next to me, eat with me, have fun with me. That doesn't need a title…"

"- If you want to put a title to it, I don't mind… Because honestly…" Alfred blushed gently, looking at the Russian with a smile. "I love you.."

Ivan gazed into the blue eyes, smiling weakly but not from anything negative. But from how lucky he was to have someone like Alfred. He cupped the smaller male's cheeks and kissed his lips softly, pulling him onto his lap. "I love you too, my little Подсолнух…"

This sweet moment would have lasted a bit longer if it was for the sobbing French man in the corner who Matthew and Arthur were trying to console. Ivan and Alfred looked in their direction, feeling embarrassed that they spilled all their feelings right on Alfred's mom's couch.

Alfred climbed off and walked over, laughing softly as he went to help console the man. "You just had to be romantic huh?" Arthur nudged Alfred who continue to laugh.

Ivan watched, a genuine smile plastered on his face. This visit wasn't all too bad…

He loved that man…

 _Я люблю́ тебя́._

* * *

*Солнышко - Little Sun (Sunshine)

*Подсолнух - Sunflower

Я люблю́ тебя́ - I love you


	9. I Adore Your Wounds

Ivan carried Alfred back into his place, chuckling softly as Alfred sung rather happily. It had been the new year, many resolutions, many drinks, and many parties they bounced from. Mainly Alfred, but Ivan followed behind. Right now it was three o'clock in the morning and Alfred had sung his little heart out, which somehow lead him to be carried home.

The had a few drinks, lots of dancing, and sloppy kisses. Which Ivan wasn't complaining

about, he liked to see Alfred have so much fun.

He laid Alfred across the bed and slowly climbed on, kissing his forehead sweetly. "Let's go to sleep Подсолнух." Ivan whispered softly, pulling the blanket over their body. But Alfred wasn't in the mood for it, he ended up rolling on top of the Russian, intertwining their fingers and smiling softly. "I love you~." Alfred sang softly, leaning down to kiss Ivan's lips.

He kissed the American back sweetly, before hugging him close. "I love you too, now let us sleep, да?"

Alfred shook his head gently and sat up, confusing the Russian. "I _love_ you…" With that, Alfred began to leave kisses along Ivan's neck, gripping at the ends of Ivan's shirt. He began to push it up to expose his chest. "U-Uh Alfred…"

He grabbed a hold of Alfred's wrists and sat up, shaking his head. "You shouldn't do that. You've been drinking." Ivan was met with blue puppy eyes and a pout, ones that he couldn't resist. But this time around, Ivan shook his head. "We can't… Now let us sleep…" Alfred wrinkled his nose and tugged his hands away and eventually teetering out of room with a blanket.

Ivan fell back into bed and sighed softly. It was the better choice to make, Alfred would get over it, he was drunk anyway.

The very next morning, Alfred had been doing laundry despite the pounding headache from the New Year's Adventure. He was too nervous to face Ivan, he clearly remembered what happened that night. While he was a bit grateful that Ivan stopped him, he wanted to take the next step and to him, that was to reveal his secret.

"Good morning Подсолнух…" Ivan swooned softly, sitting down next to Alfred and hugging him gently. Alfred, sitting in his boxers and a t-shirt that Ivan had given him a few months ago, leaned against the teddy bear of a man.

"G'morning… Ivan… I wanted to apologize for last night… This morning.. Whatever, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come onto you like that.."

Ivan chuckled and kissed Alfred's forehead. "It's fine really, I just didn't want our first time to be like that… When we're ready, да?"

Alfred bit his lip gently, he was in fact ready. He had been ready for a few months now… He just had this irrational fear that kept him from it. "That's my problem… I am ready…" He mumbled softly, looking down at the clothes he had folded like they were a work of art.

Ivan rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, rubbing his sides gently. "You are?"

Alfred squeaked, even if they were sitting that close, he didn't expect Ivan to hear what he had to say so clearly. "I-I mean… yeah… I just… gosh, I don't want you to see my… problems…"

"Подсолнух, you remember what I said to you, да?"

Alfred sat there silently for a bit before glancing at the Russian. "That the 'Sunshine doesn't assess it's sunflower, that the sunflower will always look towards it's sunshine…'" Alfred smiled, Ivan's little quote was probably the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

"You've seen my flaws and accepted them, I will accept yours." Ivan then proceeded to pull Alfred close to him and kiss his lips sweetly, reassuring him that nothing would make Ivan love him any less.

The small blonde then pulled up his shirt, to expose what was a scar across his abdomen. To show Ivan what his huge fear was all about and why he didn't want his lover to see. Ivan knew this all too well though, he never would show his scars off with pride, but Alfred would shower him with kisses along his neck as though they were the marks of a god.

He had returned the favor, Ivan's lips had touched the sensitive skin of where the scar laid. Making an effort to make it feel as though this scar is and was a beautiful piece of artwork. His lover blushed gently, closing his eyes as the kisses traveled along his skin until letting out a soft and audible gasp as lips wrap around his nipple and fingers played with the other.

This caused the nubs to harden and made Alfred squirm, his face completely reddened. But he wouldn't stop Ivan, he wanted to finally experience this with his lover. Although holy hell he was nervous.

Ivan eased Alfred down onto his back, pushing the clothes to the side and had removed his boxers, exposing his hard on. Receiving a soft sigh as he was being revealed, watching Ivan as he started to pump his cock along. Earning a shaky moan in delight, hips rolling slowly, not completely sure he wanted more. But hell, he wanted more.

The small male gripped onto Ivan's shirt, tugging at it with a whimper. "P-Please…"

The russian nodded gently, removing his shirt and hovered over Alfred. Another whimper escaping his lips, fuck, Ivan was sexy as all hell. It didn't help that Ivan started to whisper hot and sexy words to him as though he'd done this before.

More clothes had went flying across the room and lips crashed together in a heated kiss, Alfred moaning loudly in delight at how rough his lover had gotten, this being an easy access for Ivan's tongue to explore. While his fingers worked their way inside Alfred, his other hand stroking him along to distract his lover from the pain.

He was in complete in euphoria as a certain spot inside him was hit dead on, he didn't realise that he cried out in pleasure or that he was moaning Ivan's name like a chant. But when Ivan's fingers were replaced with his swollen cock, Alfred's lights were out. Fingers digging into his lover's shoulders and mouth agape, panting rather heavily.

It only got more intense from there, because Ivan began to thrust quickly, another cry ripping from Alfred's throat in pleasure and pain, of course, because Ivan was no where near being a 'small' man. But it didn't stop the American to cry out for more, for it to be harder, for him to be spanked and Ivan was more than willing.

Another spank to Alfred's redden ass while Ivan marked up his skin with love marks, abusing his pleasure spot until there was a long moan and ribbons of cum coating both their abdomens. The tightening around Ivan's cock became so great that he thrusted a few more times before filling up Alfred to the brim.

They both laid there rather exhausted, Ivan still deep inside Alfred, which he didn't mind really. Alfred reached over and picked up a towel, wiping off the cum from their stomachs and glanced up at Ivan, who, was watching Alfred with a tired smile. "You're so beautiful…"

Alfred blushed and tossed a shirt at Ivan's face. "Hush lover boy."

 _You're beautiful too, my love._

* * *

Подсолнух - SunFlower

да - Yes

снежинка - Snowflake

вот блин - Oh shit

Where - где

Bitch - сука

Солнышко - Little Sun (Sunshine)


	10. Let's Play Chess

Ever since that eventful morning, Alfred and Ivan had went at it like bunnies. From the kitchen to the shower to the patio, which wasn't comfortable but was definitely an experience. They absolutely were doing more and honestly it had been the one relationship thing they couldn't get over. Every time one of them came off of work, they were back at it.

Alfred fell back onto the bed and sighed softly in delight, this time Ivan carried Alfred into his apartment and made it a point that he was horny. Which Alfred wasn't upset with. "You mister are the craziest man I've ever fell in love with." Alfred laughed softly.

"How is that?"

"Because you pushed that lady out of the way just to get here."Alfred turned over and climbed onto Ivan, kissing his chest softly. "Hey now, she had it coming." Ivan played with Alfred's hair with a playful grin.

"Did she also deserve the trip to the floor as well?" Alfred raised an eyebrow and Ivan rolled his eyes before kissing him.

After they washed up, got ready, and talked about how they both looked drop dead gorgeous in their outfits; they headed out. "So we have to meet up with Arthur and Francis?"

"Yeah, it's almost Matthew's birthday and they asked if we could baby sit him for a bit til they have everything set up for him." Alfred smiled warmly, swinging their hands happily. "How do I get the feeling you were just going to accept it without telling me."

Alfred grinned cheekily before nudging his lover playfully. "You love Mattie, so it's a win win situation."

Ivan sighed softly, no need to argue with the shorter male. Because honestly he was right, Matthew came over a lot whenever Arthur and Francis had business to take care of, even sometimes just because he wanted to spend time with his brother and him. Ivan had doted on that child, they were definitely similar in a lot of ways.

They eventually picked up Matthew and took him back to Alfred's place, which Matthew sat down and began to take out some games and toys that he wanted to show his brother and Ivan. Alfred had made them a quick snack, while Ivan laid down next Matthew watching him set up the game pieces.

"So you know how to play chess?" Ivan watched as Matthew set up all the pieces before nodding happily. "Yes, Ally had taught me a while ago and I just love it to bits."

 _Hmm, Alfred taught you, huh?_ Ivan looked at Matthew before seeing Alfred walk back in with sandwiches and sodas for the three of them. "Alright, then let's get this game started!" Alfred cheered while sitting down.

"Ivan would you like to face Mattie in a competition of chess!" He said very dramatically, almost in a narrator's voice.

Just like that they had played chess for a couple of hours, Alfred carefully watching both Ivan's and Matthew's moves. Which Ivan couldn't really focus on the game itself, because just how analytical was Alfred really?

Matthew had won, after a few attempts of trying to catch Ivan. He finally spoke, "King me." and Alfred laughed softly, ruffling Matthew's hair. "Ahh, you did really well Mattie."

"Almost good enough to challenge you?"

Alfred rubbed his neck nervously before laughing. "Ah maybe one day Mattie… For now it's time for you to wash up." Matthew looked at the time before hopping up and running to the bathroom, it had just hit eight o'clock. That was an intense battle of chess and Ivan was impressed at how well Matthew played. There were a few hiccups the small child had, but Ivan wasn't about to take advantage of that.

"So you know how to play chess too?" Ivan questioned, grinning slightly. _Oh fuck_ , Alfred laughed once again. Now Ivan was going to challenge him and honestly he wasn't in the mood. Because with any challenge came with a bet and Alfred wasn't all for the betting. The last time he lost a bet, he was Ivan's little kitten.

"Ah… I can't necessarily deny that…"

"And-.."

"No challenging me Ivan."Alfred pouted, crossing his arms and walking away from Ivan, who followed behind him. There was no convincing his lover otherwise.

They eventually had dinner, cleaned up a bit and then put Matthew to bed. "Nighty night Ally~" Matthew said rather tiredly, smiling softly as his brother kissed the top of his head. "G'night Mattie~"

Ivan stood by the door and watched with a warm smile as Alfred and Matthew shared a sweet and tender moment. Only to be surprised as Matthew sat up slightly and opened his arms, wanting a hug from him. Matthew had seen how happy Ivan made his older brother and this was his way of supporting it. Because he'd seen how sad, depressed, or even hurt his brother could be. He hadn't seen his brother smile so big since Matthew had given him his favorite bear plushie.

Ivan had walked over and gave the small boy a hug, feeling overwhelmed with how a small child could make his heart beat for a different reason. Because that small child didn't fear him.

"Good night Matthew…"

"Good night Ivan."

Matthew was soon asleep, Alfred and Ivan watched just for a bit before closing the door. "How did you feel about that?" He asked, rather happy that Ivan showed a much sweeter side to his baby brother.

"I… I feel good... " Ivan looked at Alfred with a smile. "I couldn't have guessed how much a child could warm your heart…"

Alfred smiled back, wrapping his arms around Ivan tightly before giving his lips a kiss. "You're such father material."

"You're mother material." Ivan countered, a blush rising up on Alfred's cheeks before nudging him. "Let's go play some chess?"

The tall male grinned slightly, obviously seeing how Alfred reacted to his words. "Yeah, that sounds good."

The russian male watched Alfred led the way, his smile not leaving his lips. That was definitely his love right there. So gentle and sweet, energetic and happy, and yet always with a tinge mystery.

* * *

Подсолнух - SunFlower  
да - Yes  
снежинка - Snowflake  
вот блин - Oh shit  
Where - где  
Bitch - сука  
Солнышко - Little Sun (Sunshine)

* * *

Hey guys, thank you for reading my story thus far. This is how it will end and stuff. My goal was to make a Chapter story that had at least a thousand words in each chapter. Which I successfully did. Now my goal is to compile a story of a bunch of short stories. Whether they'll be oneshots or not , I'm not sure of. But that my plans for the future.


End file.
